Chaos in the Laboratory
by limitedvocab
Summary: There are reasons why rules are made to be followed in the lab. Follow them closely and nothing bad will happen. Tryan.


**Chaos in the Laboratory:**

**(Note: **There is a specific reason why some words are bold and some are bold + italic. You'll get it when you read till the end.**)**

Ryan Evans was bored. Well not that bored since he was preoccupied with his task of warming the yellow liquid in the boiling tube to form golden crystals which at the moment, was nowhere at sight.

He lifted his eyes from the tube and scanned the report quickly before he glanced surreptitiously at Troy Bolton, who was working on his own sets of salts. Ryan bit his tongue to stifle a groan.

"You're supposed to warm it. Not **boil** it." Taylor snapped at Ryan's lab partner, Jason who was boiling a red precipitate.

"But it's not changing!" Jason complained.

"Cause you're not suppose to add water into it." Ryan commented dryly, feeling sorry for himself for getting paired up with Jason.

Yes, he hated the fact that he got Jason for a lab partner but it had completely nothing to do with the fact that the lad was unable to prepare a proper salt solution. Ryan crushed the report lightly in his fist.

Oh no.

It was because he did not get Troy Bolton as a lab partner.

It was that simple.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me!"

With the boiling tube still over the blue flame, he casted Jason a questioning gaze. Not only was it questioning, it was cold and shrewd. "I thought you got it well covered." Ryan replied blandly, inattentive toward Jason's whines and complains.

"I hate you Bolton." Ryan hissed under his breath.

Hearing his name, Bolton turned around to find a panicking Jason who was cleaning up the spilled silver nitrate on the table.

Slowly and hesitantly he moved his gaze to study a glowering Ryan who stared darkly back at him. The brunet raised his brows, a small apologetic smile on his face.

"You should **watch **that." Troy pointed at the yellow liquid suspended in the tube.

"Oh I am watching _**it**_." Ryan scowled as he pronounced sarcastically.

Of course he was watching _**it**_!

He was watching Gabriella busy flirting with Troy. Were they not the past tense in her little amber diary filled with random equations? He could feel the nerve above his left brow twitched in anger.

Was she not the one who kept on asking for a breakup?

"Seriously Jason, just warm the liquid. Don't **boil** it." Chad commented worryingly from the front, working next to Troy.

Talk about boiling!

Ryan Evans was boiling in rage! He was so tempted to break Montez pretty little neck but he, being well groomed and brought up in the upper classes, he would not defile himself by committing such crude acts.

The hand holding the test tube holder was shaking, yellow liquid spilling on to the table and staining his report.

"You ok?" Kelsi asked from his side, working with his bossy sister Sharpay.

Ryan glanced at her briefly and forced a painful smile. "Sure."

Kelsi's eyes narrowed, trying hard not to snort at the answer. "Very well. **Keep your eyes on your test tube**."

"My eyes are always on _**it**_!" Ryan laughed loudly, in attempt to inform Troy indirectly that he was pissed.

"There's no need to sound so pissed…" Kelsi muttered, making a sharp ninety degree turn on the heels of her leather boots.

How could he not be pissed?

He was dating with Bolton for the past three months ever since he got jilted by his girl, Gabriella Montez. Why? She found someone better. Someone more compatible with her taste, standard and social status. And also, she complained that Bolton was no longer in love with her.

Saying that he was seeing someone else.

Seeing was not the verb that Ryan would have selected. It would be stalking. Bolton was stalking him for the past few years.

He did not look like one of those perverts or creeps but more like a lost puppy who had found its dear loving master. Deep blue eyes that gazed in hope and love at its poise and beautiful master.

Ryan shook his head and huffed haughtily.

But both of them were trying to keep their affair away from the public's knowledge. Keeping it all shush shush and not a word to the outside world. They needed time to prepare themselves from any potential attacks.

Now look!

"Ryan, look!" Jason screamed.

"Huh?" was all Ryan could say before he could register what had happened.

He gazed down at his boiling tube, to find the volume of the yellow salt solution reduced to less than half. How did that happen?

It was not long till he heard a scream from the front. He saw Zeke jumping up and down, his back stained with yellow liquid.

"Fuck…" Ryan muttered softly as he watched the tall teen leaped up and down, colliding with Gabriella.

Gabriella recoiled and bumped on to Troy who was behind her, holding up his little glass bottle filled with sodium hydroxide. In order not to spill the liquid on the girl, Troy quickly took three steps and –

"DAMN IT!"

"JESUS!"

Eyes widened in horror as they watched Troy who had his butt probed with Chad's clean test tube. Chad's face paled. He had just cleaned that test tube. How could he ever use it again without cringing at the memory of where it had been?

A few seconds flew past, while everyone stood still, eyes transfixed by the sight of a test tube up Bolton's ass.

Before Ryan realized it, he was hollering madly at Taylor.

"YOUR LAB PARTNER JUST PROBED MY PARTNER'S ASS!!!!!!!!"

So much for not telling anyone about _**them**_.

_See, there is a reason why laboratory safety should always be the first on your list._

_Do not aim any liquids at the back of your fellow lab mates when heating them. _

_Eyes always on the liquid you are warming._

_Focus your thoughts on your task and not on petty things._

_And oh, make sure you are well insured._

* * *

**Author:** This...This had happened a month or two back. It was hilarious. Though I was the bloke whose eyes were glued to the report till I forgot about the test tube hanging above the bunsen flame and yeah it shot out onto the dude in front of me who recoiled and got his butt probed by a test tube. Fascinating.

Oh words in bold foreshadows the following events that are bound to happen. Words in itallic + bold, you can pretty much guess what they mean.

I still can't get that image out of my head. And oh the well insured part was because a friend of my blew a hole on the lab's ceilling when she dropped a huge piece of lithium into water.


End file.
